


PDA

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B kisses Person A, usually the bold one, in a crowded public place. This leaves the usually shameless Person A a flustered mess.<br/>“I like you” “I like you too. That’s kinda why we’re in a relationship.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

Dustin liked public displays of affection. Like, really liked them. Kisses, hugs, holding hands, and everything in between. Whatever he could do that said _mine._

He especially liked surprising Brock with a kiss or hugging him around the waist from behind. Anything that would cause that blush to crawl up his neck and along his cheekbones and the tips of his ears.

Dustin would purposely stop in a crowded spot to take Brock’s face in his hands and kiss him, slowly, in front of everyone. When he pulled away, Brock would be stuttering and looking around sheepishly, rubbing at his face as if he could wipe away the blush he felt growing.

There was one particular time Dustin could never forget.

            ---

Dustin was out for his usual run through the city their tour landed them in. He had even managed to drag Brock out with him this time but somewhere along the way, Dustin lost track of him. The singer stopped and looked around, trying to find his favorite guitarist.

Dustin stiffened when he felt arms snake around his waist and a warm body press against his back. Looking down, he recognized the soft hands clasped in front of him and turned around to hug Brock. Dustin pressed a kiss to the side of Brock’s head.

“What’s up?” Dustin inquired. Brock was never this affectionate in public.

“Nothing,” Brock sighed contently as he buried his face in the side of Dustin’s neck. Dustin could feel a slight blush gracing Brock’s cheeks. Brock mumbled something unintelligible into Dustin’s neck.

“What?” Dustin shifted so that Brock’s head stayed tucked but his mouth was off his neck.

“I like you.” Brock repeated. Dustin threw his head back, laughing loudly. Brock looked up and smiled at the sound – one of his favorite sounds.

“I like you too,” Dustin smirked. “That’s kinda why we’re in a relationship.” He moved his hands to the sides of Brock’s face and leaned in for a quick kiss. Before he could pull too far away, Brock leaned back in for another kiss, hard and lingering.

“Yeah,” Brock cocked his head to the side, a shy smirk on his lips “I guess you’re right.”

Dustin opened his mouth to respond, closed it, and opened it again but no response came. A blush was starting to creep its way up the singer’s neck.

“Finish your run,” Brock chuckled. He turned and started walking back the way they came, throwing a wave over his shoulder. “I’ll see you back on the bus.”


End file.
